PJO & HoO One-shots
by illimitableness
Summary: PJO and HoO One-shots. A lot of fluff & OTPs in it. Just jump in, mortals!
1. Percabeth

**One-shot #1**

_Between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero_

Researching the laptop so far had been breath taking and wonderful but yet quite stressful for Annabeth. She had seen his greatest inventions through it. Annabeth kept on clicking on the screen, busying herself with the device and scribbling things down on her notepad.

"Annabeth!" someone called out her name from somewhere inside the cabin. The voice was muffled as if the person was far away from her and was in a pile of blankets.

Hearing and knowing that it was one of her half-brothers, she stopped looking through Daedalus' laptop and sighed. Annabeth loved the architecture, but she knew she couldn't just leave her half-brother alone. She was also quite tired from the researching hours she did.

_It would be a good time to take a break anyway,_ she thought. She headed down towards the sound she'd heard into the farthest point of the cabin. The area was filled with tables and chairs with papers and pencils all lying around the place. She observed the place for her brother to pop up until she spotted him in the corner of the cabin.

Lying on the ground was Malcolm, with papers scattered around him. He sat up groggily and pointed at the other side of the room, after glancing at Annabeth. She turned to see a hidden compartment filled with files of accounts of the Athena cabin and the history of Greece, with much other valuable information.

"Interesting, Malcolm," said Annabeth. "How did you find this?"

"I've just found it. Just to let you know that I just saw an old-looking cord, and I've pulled it. I grabbed a few files and walked here to put them inside the cabinet so at least some data could be saved. But as I had to step backward so that the doors would open, one of the chairs caused me to fall down like this. So as for help and discovery, I called you, because I knew our other half siblings are in the dining pavilion right now eating lunch." Malcolm finished his short adventure story with a hesitant smile.

"Speaking of which, let's go eat. I'm hungry. We can tell the others about this as soon as they're done eating," Annabeth said, offering her hand so Malcolm could get off the ground.

Malcolm stood and accepted her hand. Annabeth and Malcolm exchanged their own researches to each other until they reached the dining pavilion. Malcolm talked about the writings in the files while Annabeth spoke on about how Daedalus was an amazing inventor with his critical works.

But then, suddenly, a hand gripped Annabeth's shoulder lightly. She had thought about taking on her judo lessons on the person, but that wasn't necessary because she knew they were campers. Annabeth turned slowly and made contact with the person.

"Hey there, Wise Girl. You're late to lunch." It was Percy. His sea green eyes bore into Annabeth's storm grey eyes. They hugged each other and stayed like that for a while until Malcolm cleared his throat.

"Ahem, excuse me," he muttered. "So much like before I spotted them in our cabin hugging like that," he continued muttering to himself.

Percy laughed as he watched Malcolm left. "He seems to kind of third-wheel us, but he's just only your half-brother anyway. Let's go get some lunch, Wise Girl." Percy headed the opposite way from the dining pavilion.

"Seaweed Brain! The tables are there!" Annabeth exclaimed as she pointed at the seats. Percy turned and smiled that troublemaker grin of his.

"Come on, Annabeth." Percy walked back to where Annabeth was standing and took her hand. He then dragged her near the horse stables.

_Neigh! _Blackjack spoke to Percy. _Neigh, neigh, neigh?_

"No Blackjack, no donuts for you this time." Percy petted Blackjack on the neck.

_Neigh, neigh? _The pegasus seemed to ask Percy another question.

"Not sugar cubes either, Blackjack," said Percy. "Actually I need you to do a favor of mine. Then maybe I can get you both donuts and sugar cubes."

Percy whispered something to Blackjack as Annabeth stood there watching. It went on for a few minutes.

Soon, they were finished.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. "What are you exactly planning to do?"

"Nothing," Percy replied neutrally. It seemed quite neutral, but Annabeth noticed his eyes weren't on her and his voice had quite a nervous tone.

"Percy. Explain what you're going to do," Annabeth said with her arms crossed.

"It's a surprise, Wise Girl. Now hop on." This time Percy seemed more relaxed. He looked at her with those sea-green eyes, and her stomach made a flip.

Annabeth smirked at him. "Now don't get us into any trouble Seaweed Brain." She kissed him on the cheek lightly. "Let's go."

The two climbed onto Blackjack, and the pegasus took them away in the daylight. Annabeth was seated in front of Percy, with his arms around her. She liked the feeling of his muscular arms from sword training lately. She also saw the city from a bird's eye point of view. Even though she had done this once before, it still was fascinating because she had Percy right behind her. He was such a Seaweed Brain, in her opinion and she loved him for that.

At last, Blackjack dropped them off at a lovely part of Manhattan. Percy took Annabeth's hand as she got off the pegasus.

"Now I need you to close your eyes until we reach our destination," Percy said.

Annabeth smiled. "Surprises are mysterious." Percy looked at her. "Okay, I'll close my eyes. Just don't make me trip or fall, Seaweed Brain."

"Just don't peek," he said with a grin. Percy gently held his hand in Annabeth's and together, they arrived in front of a nice Italian pizza parlor. Percy let go of her hand.

"Can I open my eyes?" Annabeth was wondering why Percy had to let go of her hand, standing in the midst of the sidewalk.

"Well, can you?" Annabeth's eyes fluttered open. She gazed at what Percy led her to and smiled.

"I knew it." She kissed him on the cheeks again. He blushed as Annabeth pulled apart from him.

"It's our fourth date, Wise Girl," Percy said, putting an arm around her. "Let's go eat, then we can head back."

Annabeth had to only smile and nod at this.

– # 1

**A/N: So hey guys! This is my first published thing on **** I'm a terrible plot-maker but hope that satisfied you. Thanks for checking out this one-shot and I would love it if you guys told me how I've done so I could improve later in the future. Ily 3**


	2. Percy's Birthday

Percy's Birthday

Percy: Woohoo! It's my birth-

Annabeth: Seriously, Percy? *crosses arms*

Percy: Uh, yeah. Now let me finish. IT'S MY BIRTHDAYY! *fists pumped in the air*

Jason: Congrats, bro. *bro fists*

Hazel: Happy, uh, what's your age, Percy?

Percy: Uh, which one? My book age or actual age in the real WORLD?

Frank: Our ages in the book don't change yet.

Hazel: Go with the other choice, Percy.

Percy: Okay. So I was born 1993… *counts years with fingers*

Annabeth: You're 21.

Percy: *stops counting* Excuse me?! Are you serious?

Annabeth: Yeah, Seaweed Brain. You're the same age as me. My birthday already passed remember?

Percy: Oh…

Piper: It kind of creeps me out that Annabeth is a month older than you.

Percy: Um, I guess so. …Where's Leo?

Jason: Probably working in the engine room, fixing-

Leo: *pops out* Talking about me? *flashes a grin*

Piper: *charmspeaks* Just wondering where you were, Repair Boy.

Leo: Ah, using my nickname, aren't we?

Hazel: Le-O.

Leo: Fine. *puts on shades* Percy, summon a rain cloud or something.

Percy: Why?

Leo: Because I told you so.

Annabeth: *confused*

Jason: *confused*

Frank: *confused*

Piper: *confused*

Hazel: …

Percy: I'm not sure, but okay *summons a rain cloud*

Leo: Well, thank you. *bursts out in flames and presses a button on his Archimedes sphere, which is blaring out music*

Leo: aHEM. *starts singing* AND I SET FIRE, TO THE RAIN. WATCHED IT POUR AS I TOUCHED YOUR FACE *reaches for Percy's face but does not touch it* LET IT BURN WHILE I CRY, 'CAUSE I HEARD IT SCREAMING OUT YOUR NAME, YOUR NAME~

Leo: *bows as short music finished* And THAT was my special concerto surprise for the famous demigod, Percy Jackson. Happy Birthday! *takes off shades* Sassy enough for your birthday?

Percy:

Hazel: Leo!

Annabeth: That was horrible singing.

Leo: Hey! It was not for you!

Annabeth: *raises eyebrows*

Leo: It was for everyone.

Annabeth:

Leo:

Piper: *charmspeaks* Leo, I thought that was beautiful singing.

Percy: *cries tears of joy* T-that was such a wonderful gift, Leo. It was so SASSY!

Leo: *grins* I knew your taste.

Jason: *hands Percy a box* Happy Birthday, Persassy. See you soon. In Blood of Olympus. *disappears in a poof*

Frank: Oh yeah. *hands him a wrapped up gift* I'll guess we'll see each other. Zai jian, uh, great-times-a-thousand granduncle. *chuckles and disappears*

Percy: *smiles as arms are getting stuffed with presents*

Hazel: I also have something for you. *hands over a sack* Farewell. *poof*

Leo: *gives a present like the others* See ya, Persassy. *poof*

Percy:

Piper: Uh, here's yours from me. *gives a huge box* Au revoir. *poof*

Percy: Oof. *struggles with the box*

Annabeth: Hey, Seaweed Brain. Happy Birthday. *hugs Percy from behind*

Percy: You didn't go yet. *blushes*

Annabeth: I didn't give you your birthday present yet.

Percy: Yeah, but-

Annabeth: *kisses Percy on the cheek, avoiding the boxes* Happy Birthday, Percy. *places a small box on top of Piper's box* See you, Seaweed Brain. *poof*

Percy: *blushes more as he drops the gift boxes on the floor*

Percy: *sighs*

Percy: *picks up presents*

Thalia: *poof* Hey there, Jackson. Sorry to come late. Wait, where's everybody?!

Percy: They all left *stacks presents on the floor*

Thalia: Gods, darn it. Well, happy birthday, Percy. *places a badly-wrapped gift on the stack* Better get going. Artemis doesn't want to wait for a long time. Sorry. *poof*

Percy: Now I'm all alone.

Nico: *comes out of the shadows* No, you're not.

Percy: *stumbles on the stack of gifts* N-nico?!

Nico: Yeah, I'm here. Any blue cake like before?

Percy: Sadly, no one made me blue cake. Mom's in New York, not Greece. She's only a mortal too.

Nico: Uh, yeah. *sweats nervously as he takes a box from the ground*

Percy: How long have you been here?

Nico: Enough time to see Valdez sing his ridiculous song.

Percy: *laughs*

Nico: *smiles creepily as he tries to place the box on the stack*

Nico: *hand touches Percy's by accident*

Nico: *pulls back quickly*

Jason: *poof* Was that a flirtatious gesture, Nico?

Nico: Huh? *turns pink* Why are you here Jason? I thought you went away!

Percy: Yeah, why are you here?

Jason: Can't. Breathe. So. Perf.

Percy: What's he talking about?

Nico: Um. *tries to think of excuse* Blue cake.

Percy: Okay. But why?

Nico: *hands Percy a gift* I don't know. I have to go now. Bye. *poof*

Percy: Nico? Um, Jason?

Jason: SOrry, gotta go. *poof*

Percy: *stares at presents*

Percy: Better open them now.

Percy: *opens Jason's* A framed picture of Nico?! What's he thinking? *puts it aside*

Percy: *opens Frank's* It's Ariel! *holds the bobble-head Disney princess then puts it on the floor*

Percy: *opens Hazel's* Aquamarine gems and jewels? Sweet!

Percy: *opens Leo's* A snorkel, and Spongebob undies… He does know I could breathe underwater right?

Percy: *opens Piper's* There's a box inside a box… *continues taking out random boxes until he opens an average sized box* It's a French beret!

Percy: Annabeth… *opens hers* A guide to being a marine biologist. I love her so much!1!

Percy: Wait… There's a blue badge too! 'I love blue so much it hurts'. Impressive. I have to let her know that I love her more than blue…

Percy: *opens Thalia's* It's a container holding a…tadpole in water. Well, that's what I think it is.

Percy: *opens Nico's* WAIT IS THIS ACTUAL BLUE CAKE?! *touches the cake form* It's squishy… *tries to bite it* It's rubber. Oh dam it. At least I can hang this on my bag anytime (it's a keychain).

Rick Riordan: Percy, stop hogging your gifts from everyone. Time to get to Blood of Olympus.

Percy: nOoooo.

Rick Riordan: Say goodbye, fangirls and fanboys.

Percy: Nein! *poof*

**A/N: Not an one-shot, sorry! But it is in the honor of Percy's birthday. Happy belated birthday since I'm posting it late :/ It is also the death day of Luke Castellan and Percabeth's anniversary. Let us celebrate all! I'll be uploading this also onto my Wattpad account (same user). Sass on, demigods.**


	3. Jasper

**One-shot #2 – Jasper/Jiper (Jason & Piper) & the **_**Argo II**_

_After The Lost Hero and during Son of Neptune_

Jason was in his cabin, pacing back and forth. He was thinking of when Leo would finish the _Argo II_. Once the ship was done, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth would go to Camp Jupiter, his old camp where he'd gotten his Latin background. He had friends and the Fifth Cohort back there, and he wondered how they would react when they see him since months. Jason was also concerned about his sister, Thalia. They've just seen each other and then after a few moments together, she'd disappeared. His long-lost sister didn't have time for him since she was a Hunter of Artemis. Jason wanted to actually spend more time with Thalia, so they could catch up on each other's stories. He had missed her since she left him with their mother when he was young. After some more minutes of pacing and thinking, Jason finally sat down on his bed and took out his gold coin. The gold coin could turn into a spear or sword, once flipped by its owner. Jason flipped it and out of the air appeared a golden imperial sword, a metal used by many Roman demigods these days. He studied his sword until a knock was heard on the door.

"Jason?" Jason turned towards the voice and saw Piper. Of course, it would be Piper as always. She looked beautiful when she appeared inside the cabin. Piper was always beautiful to Jason.

"Yes?" Jason replied as Piper saw him holding his sword. "What do you need, Piper?"

"I just...wanted to talk. That's all." Piper sat next to Jason on the bed. He moved for Piper to sit next to him. She smelled like fresh flowers and that made Jason giddy from it. He was so mesmerized by her beauty as usual and he turned to face her, looking into her multi-colored eyes.

Finding his voice, he continued talking. "What is it? Anyone bugging you? Drew?" Jason knew she pissed her off, but today her tone seemed different than it was. He still asked her about Drew, so Piper can vent her complaints all out if she wanted to. Jason knew Piper had left Drew speechless after taking over the Aphrodite cabin, but he knew that wouldn't stop Drew from annoying Piper.

"No, it's not that." Piper sighed. She glanced at Jason's sword with no certain expression. "It's just, I worry what will happen when we arrive at the Roman camp. I know the Greeks and Romans hated each other. Well, I was thinking, do they still?"

"They still do," Jason recapped his experiences in Camp Jupiter. Ever since he got the amnesia from the goddess, Hera, he was quickly recovering his memories bit by bit.

"Oh gods, what are they going to do?" Piper was startled by his answer.

"I think they will try to blow up the ship and kill us, if we make the wrong choices," Jason said. "But, hopefully we can negotiate with them, especially Reyna. She is one of the praetors of Camp Jupiter."

Piper sighed again. "So it'll be okay then?"

"I don't think Octavian will handle us barging through the camp," Jason added hopelessly. "He's another praetor who offers stuffed animals as a sacrifice to the gods."

"That's nice to know." Piper kept on glancing on Jason sword again. He was wondering what she was actually thinking about. There seemed to be more than worrying about their "invasion" to Camp Jupiter.

"Sorry to bother you, Sparky. I was just worried about the prophecy and all." Piper straightened up. "I should really go. You seemed busy looking at that sword of yours anyway." She stood up and headed towards the door.

Jason didn't want her to go, but Piper was using her charmspeak without knowing it on him. Since he was guy, it was hard for him to get out of it.

"P-Piper." He managed to say her name, and luckily Piper heard him and whisked her head around

"Yes, Jason?" Piper whipped her head around gracefully, that Jason could do nothing but only stare in awe at her. She didn't use charmspeak this time, but she was still a beautiful being.

"Tell me what's wrong. I know there's something else you want to talk about, right?" Jason stood up and walked over to Piper.

"Right," she muttered.

"You know, you can tell me anything, Piper." Embracing her, Jason put his head on top of Piper's and stroked her hair gently. He didn't know what he was really doing, but a sudden urge to do that kicked up on him. He wasn't a type to be around girls, but this time, he knew his place in doing so.

It was Piper's turn to stutter. "J-Jason." Her cheeks turned into a faint blush of pink. "Thank you."

"Just come to me whenever, Beauty Queen." Piper hugged Jason back this time. They stayed like that for a minute and pulled back.

"So care to tell me your problems?" Jason asked hesitantly. Piper shook her head.

"I think you solved them for me." She smiled warmly at him.

"Jason!" A knock was heard on the door. "You in there?" By the voice, they both knew it was Leo. Did Leo finish his ship? He was getting close to there but couldn't possibly be. He didn't really take a break from building, but something was up to him today.

"I'm in here, Leo. Just come in." Leo barged in the door by the time Jason finished his sentence.

"I can't find Pi- oh! There you are. What brings you here, Beauty Queen?" Leo deviously smiled at both of them.

"Leo!" Piper exclaimed. "We were just talking about, you know, the Romans."

"But you guys do know that a guy and a girl alone in a cabin brings-"

Jason interrupted him. "Leo," he drawled out his name. "You can stop that. What brings you here?"

"Just to let you know that I've finished some parts of the ship that you would love to see, lovebirds. Come along, will ya?" Leo motioned them to follow him. Jason and Piper walked behind Leo, holding hands this time.

Leo led them to the site where the _Argo II_ was being built. The two were awed at Leo's handiwork; his ship was fascinating. They could see Festus' head on the deck and all the other mechanism spread out. It was perfectly structured so far.

"Do you like it?" Leo grinned at Jason and Piper. "I'm almost done actually. Festus needs to be put up, and I still have to fix the engine room. I think there are some minor problems with the structure of it, and I'll have to examine that too-"

Piper cut him off. "It looks great, Leo. It's wonderful. I can see how much work you've put into it." She grinned at him. "Can we see inside?"

"Actually, that was the main reason I brought you guys here," Leo said. "Come inside."

The two stepped in, gazing at the rooms and the room where they will be eating and discussing **(A/N: forgot the name)**. Leo showed them their own rooms, then left them alone to check on the security of the ship and Buford. Catching Buford was another long story they shared together **(A/N: read 'The Demigod Diaries: Heroes of Olympus')**. Jason stepped out of his room, onto the hallway, and saw Piper.

"Piper?" Jason strolled over to her. "You don't need to worry now. Leo's got the ship covered and we're all together in this. And know that, I'll be there by your side to catch you from falling down the sky," he joked, remembering the times they fell out of the sky.

Piper only nodded at this. "Thanks, Jason." She hugged him and he did the same like before. He gently kissed her forehead and put his hands on her hair until Leo popped into the scene.

"Woah, lovebirds! Let's take this somewhere else! Not here on my ship!" Leo was somewhat grinning and disturbed by this.

Jason pulled back. "Well, if you insist." Piper was blushing and Leo was laughing. "I'm going to the dining pavilion. Who's going with me?"

Nobody rejected that option.

- # 2

**A/N: Hi again! So in my previous author's note (one-shot numero uno), there were many typos, because I did not know that I couldn't put smileys, this website, and the 'less than' sign for the heart for it. SO DON'T THINK OF ME HAVING GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES (even though I do have them sometimes) but jk. The one before this was horrible, I have to say. Thanks for the 400+ views; I thought my story looked and seemed unattractive inside and outside (and I slacked this one off so much). As you know, this is my first published piece of writing on this website, and I'm quite excited! I might also copy the one-shots to wattpad if you like to read from there better (same user). I know this is very long, but please bear with me since it's my first time writing all this fluff on here. I can't deal with the format of how the writing appears on the site. I feel like a terrible writer, but I'm trying –smiley emoji- I also don't like how the margins on this website are thin, but I THINK I can deal with it. And guys, I will do some requests, so ask away! I would love to write more. These one-shots will NOT ONLY be fluffy and all, but I will include things like what Leo thinks as he builds the Argo II and Nico shadow-traveling from one camp to the other. I hope you like this one of Jasper/Jiper. So will you review on how I should do better? Love you all -****inserts heart-shaped emoji****-**


	4. Run

**(HoH Spoilers)**

First Person POV as Nico

It's so humiliating.

Why did it have to happen?

Right, to get the scepter of Diocletian. My choice.

But Jason was there.

He probably thought of me, disgusted at what I was.

Why was it _me_?

Stupid god.

I went up to the deck where everyone was, but hid in the shadows.

No one could see me there.

I felt ashamed and embarrassed.

Should I just _leave_ this ship?

I didn't know what to do after all this.

But there seems to be only one answer: run.

Run like I did after Percy announced that Bianca was dead.

I cringed at what I've thought.

Those names struck me like a dagger.

_She_ died because of me.

_She_ was my actual sister until Hazel came along.

The one who actually cared for me until she joined the Hunters.

The one who sacrificed herself for a figurine for _me._

It's my fault that I played Mythomagic.

Especially when that missing figure was our _dad_, Hades.

So much for being a dad.

Then there's _him._

The guy who I've thought was a hypocrite.

The guy who I lov-

No, who I had a crush on.

Do I still like him?

It can't be after _that_ incident.

I don't want to believe it anymore.

He has Annabeth.

I'm probably worth nothing to him.

To everyone.

No one needs me anymore and that's how it all was for me.

If only Jason wasn't _there_.

I'd rather be dead than be alive.

Even though he tried to assure me, I don't feel relieved.

Sure, I trust him enough, but not _fully_.

But I can't help but go into the past, revisiting painful moments.

It's because I miss everything I once had.

_Her._

_Stop it, Nico._

I hid further in the shadows.

They were still talking.

The five out of seven.

I am not part of the seven.

After all I've been through.

I am useless.

I have to get out of here.

Soon.

I'll have to stay here for a while.

Even though, I'm nobody.

What's there to see of me?

Or use of me?

_What am I going to do?_

Run.

**A/N: Umm.. How do I start? Sooo, I don't know if this is seriously a one-shot. But I tried :D Not an OTP or some actual stupid OTP like Reynabeth or Perachel, etc. but I think I kind of liked it myself. Thanks for 1,500+ views. Like wow! :3 My Frazel-ish one-shot won't be up yet until maybe next week because like I said my computer crashed and I had to take out all the data so I can switch the computer. That was written on Word and now I'm on Google Drive. Yep, and wattpad users, you guys can also read on wattpad (same user). Thanks! I L Y and keep writing and fangirling x. And as for the submitting your character thing; NEXT CHAPTER WITH THE FRAZEL ONE-SHOT. Regards, awesomenessoverrated**


	5. Struck

**First Person POV as Reyna**

I see the crew of the ship.

I see _him_. My comrade.

Jason Grace.

I never thought he would actually be back.

Well maybe.

But somehow he seems more different than the last time I saw him.

More... Greek, to my terms.

He was someone whom I admired for his leadership and courage.

Somehow now, he seems unsteady.

And he's got a girl beside him.

Not some _random_ girl but a very beautiful one.

Did he get himself a girl?

_Don't let yourself loose, Reyna._

I remained in my still posture with Octavian beside me, who was bickering on about killing and firing the Greeks.

I didn't let him of course.

There was no need after all.

They had sent us a letter that they were coming anyway.

They were coming down the ladder now, leaving a scrawny-looking boy and a _faun_ on deck.

Wait, a _faun_?

Nevermind.

A blond haired girl leapt from the ladder and was looking for something.

Or someone.

That someone happened to be Percy.

She ran into his arms and the two kissed.

They were a lovely sight.

But then the girl flipped him over her shoulder warning Percy to never leave her again.

That was when I tried to stop the commotion from out campers.

And also when I saw Jason with the girl.

Knowing that this quite struck me inside, I was still happy for him.

He was alive and well and I welcomed him back.

The same happened to me with Percy.

Of course, I laid him off after he told me about the blond.

I don't know where all this is going into, but I know I still got to keep my armor on.

I show them to the feast and talk to the blond named Annabeth.

She was one of a kind, and I felt that I could trust her.

She went on about her life and Percy.

But at the same time, I thought about Jason.

_Don't bother with that now._

_Be happy that he's alive and content with his life._

I know I have to hold back like before.

I'll be fine for now.

Do I even know how I actually feel?

_How do I even feel now?_

Struck.

**A/N: Sorry I just wanted to write. I really do love writing these stuff. Frazel is still somewhere. I'm really sorry. It's a habit. But I still love you guys. Keep writing and fangirling x.**


	6. SORRY

**GUYS IM SO SORRY**

**I WONT BE POSTING CHAPTERS UNTIL I RECEIVE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS AND FINISH IT**

**I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HAVE TROUBLE WITH PROCRASTINATING AND SCHOOL**

**ITS BEEN A LONG TIME (AND IM STILL WRITING IN CAPS)**

**AND MY USER HAS BEEN CHANGED TO ILLIMITABLENESS**

**IM REALLY SORRY TO THOSE WHO ACTUALLY READ AND FOLLOW/FAVORITE THIS STORY**

**D;**

**xx, illimitableness (not awesomenessoverrated - it got too overrated)**


	7. UPDATE: PLEASE BEAR WITH IT

IMPORTANT UPDATE:

To those who read my one-shots, thank you! You guys make me happy alright! (3,000? Wow!)

I would like to say that I will not be writing so much PJO one-shots anymore. I've been obsessed with this other fandom lately (Hetalia) and sorry to say, but I think I'm drifting away from the PJO/HoO fandom since the series are done and the fandom makes a huge fuss about the ending. I loved Blood of Olympus and still will love it; I just don't think I will be so fangirl-y over it anymore. Don't worry, I will still try to write one-shots (even if they're horrible). I'm not sure if I going to be on fanfiction . net either. Recently, my friend introduced me to deviantART and I'm supposedly writing Hetalia fanfiction there. Otherwise, I post random stuff there and feel free to watch me on dA! (same user) I will also try to post here more often (even though I just said I'm not sure) because fanfiction is fanfiction soo yeah.

I love you guys for reading this (I thought it would have less reads xD) and you don't know how much the stats mean to me! Thanks for bearing through! I will write soon!


End file.
